


Jealousy

by TheBeastsWrite



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Biting, Bottom Anders, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk?, Established Relationship, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastsWrite/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my kink Meme:<br/>Elsian: Oh God, can I be cheeky and ask a combination Fenders of 8 and 10 >.><br/>8. Over the hair/Desk pulling</p><p>10. Marking/Posessive sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on my DA tumblr! 
> 
> handerstrash.tumblr.com

He had been here again, the too friendly “patient” thanking Anders for his generosity with some bloody flowers. 

All sweet smiles and rolling up on the balls of his feet, blushing when Anders had thanks him politely and maker he had had enough. The damn mage was his, his alone to make smile in such a way and no sneaky, no good magic caster was going to take that from him. 

He’d waited until closing, watched as Anders bent over his desk, nose buried in his work, hair falling from his binding. The mage looked tired but seemed to glow in the dim light of the room and his fingers itched to wipe the memory of the patients “goodbye” from the other mans shoulder, sweep it away from his skin and replace it with Fenris’ own. 

It hadn’t taken long for him to latch the door shut and stalk his way over to his lover, all but purring when Anders let out the most amusing little squeek when strong fingers curled in his hair and pulled him into an arch, dragging his mouth across the fading marks at Anders neck, breathing in and out trying ti tamper down the need uncurling in his gut. 

“He touched you, right in front of me. As if he had the right.”

There’s a shaky whimper from Anders as the mage fell pliant against him, years of their relationship falling to the show of trust as he bared his neck further and chuckled breathlessly. 

“Always so possessive, love. I barely noticed.”

He only grunted, setting to work, unclipping and pulling apart the blondesx’ clothing, deft fingers well practiced in the art of getting Anders naked as fast as possible, chewing at his lips, cock aching in his leggins already. 

But, Maker if he wasn’t a sight to behold, smooth, taut muscles and sharp lines, the swell of his ass plump and round, pushed back as Fenris guided him down, bending him over the mans desk with ease alright reaching to the array of potions on the overhead shelves. 

He ignored the babble of ‘do you know how much they cost to make’ and ‘surely that’s not the correct use for a mana potion, love’ in favor of tearing away his gauntlets and chest piece, drenching his fingers in the slick blue liquid. 

Anders was always so responsive, opening easily at his touch, soft little keens falling from his mouth as Fenris teased around a tight rim, circled it and slowly worked his finger in, reaching his free hand down to squeeze at his cock, licking his lips at the sight of the mage bent, spread open and waiting for him, groan echoing Anders’ own. 

“I will make you forget each touch of another, until all you feel is mine.”

He smirks, pleased and shivers when Anders bites out a curse and spreads high thighs wider, pushing back at the three fingers, crooking, teasing and working him open. His breath caught with the heat up his spine, humming his approval when Anders rocked back, fucking onto his fingers, hole glistening open and obscene. 

He was loosing it quickly, hungry to take what was his and fuck his mage so very thoroughly that Anders could only whimper his name. 

He wrenched his fingers away and clawed at his leggins, spreading his palms and pulling apart firm cheeks, draping himself over the mage with a low purr. 

“I will fuck you now, would you like that?”

Anders makes the sweetest, needy little sigh and thrusts back, the blunt tip of Fenris’ cock enveloped in the tight heat before him, pressing his forhead to Anders shoulder, biting hard at the skin there as he thrust deep and hard, let his hips snap forward, balls slapping against Anders ass. 

It’s near to rough when he can no longer help himself, biting and sucking at fair skin, low growls erupting at the purple splay of bruises that follow his lips, fingers biting into the swell of Anders hips, pulling the healer back onto his cock, claiming the hot clench of his lovers ass with each powerful fuck forward, the filthy wet sound of sex loud in the clinic air. 

His breathing is fast, Anders writhing deliciously under him, a mess of spit and love bites, finger printed bruises and precum dripping to the floor under him. He can’t stop himself from grabbing at fucked-loose hair and pulling watching the pretty curve of his lovers spine as he fucks him. Grunts when Anders clenches and mewls, clawing at the desk beneath him already so close to release. 

The desk is rattling dangerously, banging from the wall and mixing with their moans in a debauched symphony as his balls tighten and his toes curl, bending over the other man and hissing when Anders begs, voice cracking and rough, demands that he should cum, can he? He will, he’s all but falling apart. 

He practically snarls a yes as he tumbles over the edge, burying deep into Anders’ ass and empties into him, hot spurts of cum that leave him trembling, gasping wetly into Anders skin as the man sobs softly, shaking through his orgasm. 

It’s quiet when their done, only their heavy breathing left between them, until finally they can move, dragging heavy limbs up as Fenris turns the blonde in his arms and presses bitten lips to to the others, kissing him slow and heady.

“My mage.”

It’s foolish but the giddy smiles Anders wears for the entire day the next morning makes it all worth it. 


End file.
